Everything
by Foxtail1
Summary: There's a new DAD teacher at hogwarts... Her name is Liv Fox and she seems to be interested in the Proffesors past. (Sorry about the incredibly BAD first 4 chapters. I'm working on it. Till after those few, forgive me please.)
1. The Letter, The Friends?

Walking through the halls, a man known only as the, greasy haired git, Severus Snape. His long dark ropes billowing behind him, as he made his way to Dumbledor's office. To his surprise, he met Dumbledor in the hallway in front of an old muggle picture, of a bowl of fruit.   
  
"Dumbledor! I was just looking for you!", Severus said in a low exhausted voice.  
  
"Yes, Severus... Is something wrong?", Dumbledor asked with a tint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Well... You see I got some of your mail and then that big stupid pipe for the hot water over my desk exploded an-", Dumbledor placed his hand of his shoulder trying to calm him down, Severus was talking so fast he could hardly understand a word.   
  
"Severus, my boy, speak slowly, my old ears aren't as good as they used to be," as Severus continued to explain, Minerva interrupted...   
  
"Headmaster! This is our newest addition to Hogwarts!  
  
", Our... Newest addition...?" Dumbledor said in a very confused manner...   
  
"YES! *sigh* Headmaster I've been trying to tell you.." Once again Minerva cut off Severus and said,   
  
"Yes... This is Liv, Liv Fox... The one, the letters were talking abo-" It was Severus's turn to cut her off it seemed...  
  
"HEADMASTER! Let me finish Minerva!... *sigh* Yes that was the letter I got... But the hot water pipe exploded all over my desk and myself... If you don't mind... Id like to get that fixed before my whole room floods and here's your letter..." Severus said with a frown.  
  
"Oh... Why thank you Severus... And welcome Liv! I'm going to guess you are the new DAD teacher?" Dumbledor said, with a fairly large grin on his face. A small voice came out of the girl that sounded like one from an angel, "Yes Headmaster, I love the way you've set things up here, I am very much looking forward to this," She spoke as if she were here to fill Hogwarts with love. Severus just looked at everyone and everyone looked at him, he wanted to say something but nothing came out. He thought there was something strange about her, the way she looked at him...  
  
Severus was a sad, sort of lonely person, he didn't know how to cope very well. He never had any real friends or family, except his mother and father, which he didn't like very much anyway. He didn't know how to show emotion very well, only because he never really had to use it much, he was never happy, there was no reason to be happy. As Dumbledor introduced them all Severus walked away slowly while thinking about all the random things flying through his mind. As he walked through the door to his chambers, he tripped over a large brick in the middle of the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone. He turned around and it was Liv Fox. "Ah... Ms. Fox, am I correct?" He said with a low kind of sarcastic voice. "Er... Uh... Yes... As far as I know... hehe..." Liv said shyly. "May I ask, what you are doing in MY... Chambers?" His voice was a little less sarcastic but it sent a chill down Liv's spine. She shuttered, and said, "I was looking for my room and the house elf led me here and.. Man its cold here... These are your chambers you said?" With a tint of shyness in his voice he looked at his feet and said, "Yes... I guess they are a bit cold huh..." He lit the fire place and sat down, no one ever would have expected anything of that sort out of him. Liv had been warned about Professor Snape, she had been told horrid things about him, and how she should never really talk to him unless you really needed to do so, because if you do he's like a snake, or just a very grumpy Potions teacher that doesn't like anyone. He didn't seem horrid to her at all really. He seemed kind of... Well... Lonely, he looked as if he wanted to talk to someone but didn't know how. So instead of asking where her room was, exactly, which was her first plan, because... Well... She really wanted to know where it was. But Instead of that, she sat down next to him, in front of the fire. He jumped up in surprise for no one really got THAT close to him. He was breathing very deep and she said, "Calm down, I don't bite..." Then she giggled. Still breathing hard he said, "Oh... Umm... I don't really know you... You know... And... Well... What do you think you were doing?" "Oh... I was just trying to get warm... And I was goona ask you where my room was but, I thought I'd get to know you first, since I'm already here and everything..." She said, with a little bit of shock in her voice. "Oh... Well... I.... I don't think you need to know any- No. There isn't anything else for you to know about me..." Severus said, a little shocked also. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Sev, Calm down. People have told me so much about you, I just wanna get to know you a little better, that's all... And plus, I do need some friends around this place...", Severus a little calmer looked into her eyes. Trying to see, why she wanted to be friends. He thought for a minute what having a friend would be like. And he finally spoke, "Friends?... You. Want to be friends. With. Me?", He said this as if he had never heard of the word, friends, in his life! So she said, "Yes. Haven't you ever had one of them..." She laughed at her own joke, she had no idea... 


	2. The Friends, The Past?

O! And all of these characters, and places are J.K. Rowlings! Except Liv Fox!!! Thats for the story Everything) :) Grazie! -Foxtail  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Two days later...)  
  
Severus walked down up to his seat at the great hall. As he sat down for a bite to eat, he heard Dumbledor announcing Prof. Fox's arrival. HE ussually didn't listen to this sort of thing, but this was special. He never met anyone who wanted to be... Friends. Esspecialy with him... It scared him in a way. What if she wanted to hurt him. What if she said she liked him and made him feel good, and then left and said she hated him... He wasn't about to let that happen again. Like it had. So many times before. He looked down. and once he couldn't eat any more, he left the table. While walking back to his chambers, he thought of everything that had ever happened to him, and how it wasn't fair. He ussually did this to make himself feel better... He walked up to the door of his chambers and said, "What did I do this time?", and the door swung open. As he walked into the room he felt a warm breeze hit his face, and he looked for the sorce but couldn't find it. So he just went to bed. He didn't really care about the breeze. It felt good anyway.  
  
(Next day)  
  
As Liv woke up she saw that her window was open so she quickly shut it before anymore snow blew into her room... She rubbed her eyes and stood up. After she got dressed, she brushed her teeth and hair. When everything was finished, she made her way outside. It was so wonderful! The way the crisp snow crunched when she steped on it! She walked over t a small stone bench, and sat down. In the distance she saw Severus sitting in a very large snow covered tree. She laughed and shook her head at the somewhat happy person in the tree. "LIV! OH! ISN'T IT JUST A WONDERFUL DAY!" Said a voice from behind her that came from Minerva. It was so loud it scared her, the birds and Severus, because he almost fell out of the tree. And as soon as he saw he was being watched he climbed into a higher leaf covered branch, where no one could see him. Liv started to laugh so hard, but tried her best to not let him hear her. Minerva said, "Umm... What are you laughing at?", Liv, still out of breath, said, "Oh... hehe... Severus... hehehe!.. Ooohh... hehe... He's in a tree! HEHE! And when you said What a wonderful day..hehe... He almost fell out! hehe" MInerva tried to see him but he was in a huge patch of leaves so no one could see him... In a quiet winsper Liv said, " I think we embarassed him.. hehe, should I call him over?" Minerva agrees and said, "Yea. He's having waaaay to much fun!" So Liv called for him, "SEV! Why don't you come over!" There was no response. "I guess he wants to be left alone..." Minerva said. "I guess so... Hmmm... That isn't goona stop me though..." Liv said to Minerva. As Liv walked over to the tree she noticed that he must have been up there all night, or he flew up there because there wasn't any footprints besides hers... She finnally got the the tree and yelled up to him, "Sev! hehe... May I ask what you are doing up there?"... "Umm... I was sleeping, until Minerva's big mouth woke me up... peh. Ya know...." He said a little happier than he looked. "Would you mind If I joined you up there?" She asked politly. "Uh. Why?" He asked. "Because I'm... bored...?" She said. "So you want to climb a tree. This tree. MY! Tree. The tree that I am in at this very moment. WHy would you want to climb the tree I'm in?" He asked. "Well... I do want someone to talk to." She said hopefully. "Um... Okay then... You can... If you... Want to. I mean I don't know whay anyone would want to talk to... Me..." He told her. As she climbed up the tree she asked him if he had been here all night, and he said, "Well... Half the night... I couldnt get to sleep to I just came up here and everything was better... I meant... Everything was quiet so I fell asleep faster. Its so loud in hogwarts.", "Oh really? My room is so quiet though..." she said, "Yea. Your room... My room is the coldes room in hogwarts..." He stated. Then one of the questions finnally came out of Liv's mouth, "So remember when I wanted to be friends... Well... Are you?", "Am I what?" He asked. "My friend", Liv said with the slightest bit of glee. "Oh... Well... I... I... don't... have many... of those... I never really... did... so... I dont really kno...know..." He said a little bit embarassed. "Well. Do you want to be?" She asked. "I... I guess so..." He finnally said... 


	3. Part of the Past, More?

All the Characters in this belong to J.K. Rowling besides Liv Fox, she is mine.... Thanks...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
(One day later)  
  
As Severus walked down the stairs as he thought to himself about how horrible the day was going to be, he had to be the substitute teacher for Minerva's transfiguration class.   
  
"Oh joy,"  
  
he said to himself as he ran into a wall. BANG!  
  
"I should really be more careful,"   
  
he said while rubbing his head. All his books of course spilled all over the floor as the second year gryfindors walked past him laughing and joking about him. He was about to kneel down when of course who comes walking down the hall, Liv. To tell you the truth  
  
"Sev"   
  
was kinda happy to see her, and as he looked up and let out a little smile that he tried to hide by coughing she said,   
  
"Hey Sev! What happened to you...?,"  
  
His cheeks immediately turned a light shade of pink which was quite visible on his very pale skin. He never felt like this before and didn't really understand what it was. He just blinked and started to pick up his stuff that was now being run over by multiple students. She bent over and helped,   
  
"Hey... I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me... I mean... You don't have to but, I thought it might be nice."  
  
He looked over at her with a slightly confused expression on his face. Then he looked around to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else and not him, but there was no one there.   
  
He looked back at her and said,   
  
"Mmm... Me?"  
  
She looked at him with a smile and said,   
  
"Yea... It could be fun you know..."  
  
In disbelief he said, "um, I guess when...?"  
  
There was a small pause before she answered.  
  
"Lunch time... I guess..."  
  
Liv laughed a little bit and Sev let out a very tiny something that could have been a laugh if your imagination was use a bit.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
As Liv was sitting in the great hall waiting patiently for him an announcement was made by the headmaster Dumbledor that next week there would be a teacher's dance and that there would be a drawing to find out which four students could go. Most of the students didn't know why anyone would want to go to a teacher's dance in the first place and as soon as that thought came into all the students minds Severus walked in and sat down. Then Dumbledor said,  
  
"At this teacher's dance there will be a band that seems to be popular with young people these day, although I wanted to see a nice classical music band the poll taken earlier this year by the students begged to differ. So the band at the dance will be no other than S. Meneguzzi and the Bats."  
  
As he said this the room full of students filled with the sound of cheers, whistles, and claps. A couple joking boo's where heard from the other side of the teacher's table and then a few laughs. After this excitement Sev looked at Liv and walked out, Liv got the feeling he didn't want anyone to know about them having lunch together. So she waited a few minutes and then followed him out. She found him waiting for her at a marble table outside Hogwarts with nice marble benches and a statue made by Michel Angelo. As Severus turned around and saw her he smiled a little but then realized and tried to hide it. She laughed and said,  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"H...Hey..." he replied  
  
"Sssso how have you been lately? I haven't seen you a whole lot this week..." she said curiously.  
  
"Well... I've been busy practicing stuff... I've got a question for you... Now... Why are you being so nice to me? NOT that its not nice cause I do like it, I mean..." and he let out a small sigh.  
  
She said even more curiously, " Of course you like it. Doesn't everybody, and why wouldn't I be nice to you?"  
  
As he looked at her with raised eyebrows he said, "Well... Nobody really is... nice to me... You know... I mean..."  
  
And as quick as ever she replied, "Sev... Calm down... What do you mean nobody is nice to you?"  
  
"Well... Nobody really ever talks to me besides about business and nobody ever wants to talk about business. What I'm saying is... Why don't you hate me..?" He tried to say this without being mean or making it sound that way. In fact, he was a little scared...  
  
Once again she answered faster than usual and with more concern in her voice, "I don't understand... Why would I hate you? There is no reason to hate you Sev... We are friends right? Friends usually don't hate each other..."  
  
He was a little slower to reply, "Don't you care about what everybody else think of me? Or what I look like... Or h-,"  
  
She cut him off right there, "Sev! No I don't care about what other people think about you or what you look like... Haven't you ever had a friend before?"  
  
Blushing a little he said, "Um... Not really..."  
  
"Oh Sev..." she said as she walked over and sat next to him and gave hm a hug. He jumped like that was the biggest scare of his life, which it probably was. She held on to him even though he jumped like that she just told him to calm down. He melted right then and felt a slight tingle as he said no one over hugged me before, she just held him tighter. Tears started to come from his eyes he was so happy and a little bit sad because that's the first time he every said it out loud and to him that was just as bad as letting someone know that no one loved him, and thinking about that made it even worse.  
  
"Shhhhhh... I got you Sev... Shhhh..." 


	4. The Past, What Next?

All these characters are J.K. Rowlings except Liv Fox, John Creps, Molly Timil, Samantha Sung, Steven Turn. S. And The Bats is mine. Menneguzzi isn't its Paolo Menneguzzi's and so is In Nome Dell Amore.  
  
Grazie!  
  
-Foxtail (Oh and Thank you Angel Chick for the Review Ill be sure to continue after this chapter!! : D)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
(Two days later...)  
  
As all the children gathered in the Great Hall for lunch, Dumbledor stood up and announced that the children going to the dance where (drum roll)...   
  
"John Creps from the Slytherin house, Molly Timil from Ravenclaw, Samantha Sung from Gryffindor, and last but not least, (Many children crossed their fingers in hope it would be them.) Steven Turn from Hufflepuff!"   
  
There was a mixture of claps, whistles, and of course the occasional booing. The dance was in 3 days and all the teachers where very excited except for Professor Snape... He was in his chambers most of the time you would hear his radio playing if you listened carefully... He obviously liked S. Menneguzzi and The Bats because you could make out that it was them on the radio, unless he had a cd player then maybe he just had a bunch of cd's stuffed in a shoe box somewhere, but Sev didn't really seem like the type to have cd's or a radio did he, thought Liv as she walked through the hall. She knocked on his door and all of a sudden the music stopped and you could hear an assortment of BANG BOOM shuffle SCRATCH and then a couple eh's... He finally made it to the door and yelled,   
  
"Who is it!?"  
  
Before he opened the door to see if anyone was there and if so, who. Liv responded,  
  
"It's me... Umm... Liv... Remember me? hehe..."  
  
"Oh! Come in... It got kind of messy after Dumbledor told me I had to do this stupid... Um... Cleaning thing... eh em... anyways... How are you... Here have a seat I uh.. Just made tea!" he said out of breath and then obviously felt stupid about it a split second later. Live sat down and said,  
  
"Sev... I think you are the one who needs to have a seat...hehehe"  
  
"Yea, I think that's probably a good idea... I'm sorry... I've just been busy ya know... like.." and then he let out a large sigh and shook his a head a little. She gave him another hug and said,   
  
"Everybody feels like that sometimes you know. It's normal don't worry."  
  
Sev smiled and said,  
  
"Hey I know you probably won't want to but, you wanna have dinner with me? I mean you don't have to but... I jus' thought it would be nice... ya know..." mimicking her earlier offer to lunch and then they both laughed a little and she excepted. The curiously she said,   
  
"Okay uh, where, when, and what? Hehe"  
  
He responded faster than ever just because he was happy she actually said yes,  
  
"Umm... 6pm? Is that good? ("yea sure")and umm... what do you want to eat?"  
  
She looked at him with much happiness, "Umm... do you like steak?"  
  
"Of course..." he said   
  
"Then steak I guess..."she said being very cautious to make sure they BOTH like what they where having and not just her. So he said,  
  
"Sounds good to me, I like everything... Except maybe.. Asparagus... and lima beans..."  
  
"I don't like them either hehe" she said playfully.  
  
They both didn't know what to say after that, so Liv jus' looked around the room and commented on how nice it looked and he argued that it was a mess and then tried t explain that he was so sorry about the whole thing. Then of course she said she didn't care anyway and that maybe she could help him clean up if Dumbledor wanted him to do it. And he said,   
  
"NO! I mean... No... No thank you... I think.. I think I have some tea! Hold on ill be right back!"  
  
She laughed a little then as he got up and made his way to the kitchen, which Liv had never seen, he tripped over something and let out a small yelp. Liv jumped up and ran over to him and lifted up his pant leg to examen his ankle. It was bleeding a little and she asked where the disinfectant was and he said he didn't have any and he didn't need it. But she insisted so he told her that he had some in his pocket.  
  
"I don't know how old it is because I found it under my bed two weeks ago..." and then he shrugged. She said it would have to do and put some on the cut.  
  
"We don't want it getting infected, do we?" she said.  
  
Once again he just shrugged, as she looked over she saw a guitar sticking out with a little bit of blood at the top of it. She looked at it in amazement and when he saw the blood he yelled,  
  
"Ah!" and ran out of the room, he came out with a towel and something sort of like polish or something, and started cleaning it like a maniac. Liv was so surprised to see a guitar in his room she just said,  
  
"Can you play?"  
  
He looked at her and said,   
  
"A little, not much at all..."  
  
She said,  
  
"Can lets hear some?"  
  
"Umm... I said I wasn't very good, but if you want I guess I could... what do you want to hear...?"  
  
He responded.  
  
"Well... Do you know the song, "In Nome Dell Amore," its one of S. Meneguzzi and The Bats less popular songs in the UK. It's more popular in Italy and throughout Europe." She said.  
  
"Of course... Umm... I have trouble with that one though... Would you mind singing along? It helps..." he said.  
  
"Oh" she said even more surprised, "Sure I guess if you want me to, but im a horrid singer"  
  
He laughed and just reassured her that hers was much better than his, and so they started.  
  
"Come stai  
  
come sto  
  
maledettamente bene  
  
penso a te  
  
penso a noi  
  
e non vivo più  
  
forse sei  
  
abile  
  
a nascondere il dolore  
  
forse no, non lo so  
  
ma ti aspetterò  
  
Guardami, sono qui..."  
  
As he played his guitar and she sang it was beautiful. Four minutes after they had started, they had stopped. Looked at each other and smiled she then said,  
  
"Its beautiful, your great! If the real singer was here it would have sounded like the real thing."  
  
"No. It sounded great, if this was my guitar it would have sounded perfect..Are you a S. Meneguzzi and The Bats fan?" he asked  
  
She blused a little and said,   
  
"Um, yea... I really like their music, they are my favorite band. Are you?"  
  
In response he said, "Well, Yea, I just don't like the singer, he needs a touch up."  
  
Really fast she said, "It's a guy!? How do you know???"  
  
In a rush he said, "Calm down! It was supposed to be a secret you know. I just gave it away, so PLEASE don't tell anyone... k?" jokingly.  
  
They both laughed and Sev flopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling, and Liv asked,  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
He nodded and there was another flop and he looked at her and she said,  
  
"Why do you think everyone in S. Meneguzzi and The Bats wheres hoods and masks with gloves?"  
  
He laughed and said,   
  
"How about because they don't want anyone to know who they are..."  
  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and explained what she meant by that,  
  
"Yes, but why would they want to disguise themselves, hmm?"  
  
"Good point, maybe because they don't want people to make fun of how they look, or maybe because they are trying to teach people something by all this hooded selfless service..."he suggested.  
  
"Like what kind of lesson?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe they r trying to point out that it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, but the inside is what counts... eh what the heck am I saying... Maybe because they think it's cool, Im such a dork..." he almost pointed out.  
  
"No your not..." she sighed and then said,  
  
"I love you so much Sev..."  
  
He turned his head around so fast you couldn't even see it and you could see he was trying to say something but couldn't. Then finally he said with much difficulty,  
  
"You...You....(gasp)what?"  
  
She looked at him and said,  
  
"I love you... Are you okay... Sev?"  
  
"You...You... (cough)You... L...l...l...l...lov..v..v...lovvve... m...me?" he was now breathing very deep and was acting a little scared.  
  
"Yes, don't tell me that no one every loved you before... Don't..."she said with a little fear in her voice, she didn't think that people could be that harsh.  
  
"Okay... I won't..." he said.  
  
There was a pause and then she said.  
  
"It's not true is it?" and then he just looked at the ceiling and said,  
  
"y..yea... so... s...so... what if it is true that no one loves me or...ever did... I mean.. It doesn't matter... right?... I mean... Can you really blame them... Look at me..."  
  
She looked at him and asked,  
  
"Wait... what about your mom and dad...? I'm sure they loved you..."  
  
He sat up and looked at the floor, then she sat up and put her hand on his shoulder. He finally said,  
  
"My mom and dad didn't like me much... They hit me a lot... you know..."  
  
She looked at him and said,   
  
"What do you mean they hit you a lot?"  
  
Shyly he said,  
  
"Well... They hit me with stuff you know... Like their hands and sometimes they kicked me and... threw and stuff...mmm..."  
  
She looked at him then saw a tear running down his cheek as he said,  
  
"All I wanted... I just wanted to know how it felt... to have someone love you like that you know... Just a little even... just maybe for someone to say good morning or something... you know that would be nice..."  
  
After that he broke out in tears, and at the same time he was trying to apologize for everything.  
  
"Sev no baby... I love you... shh... Sev... look at me..."she said as she held him close to her.  
  
"Mm... y..yea..." he said, as he looked up he reminded Liv of a child, so delicate.   
  
"Now you listen to me... You didn't deserve that okay... Its not your fault... you didn't do anything wrong... Alright?"  
  
She told him as she touched his face. He looked up at her and smiled a little, and she held him for and hour it had to be, at least. Then she said,  
  
"Hey why don't you teach me to play a guitar... For fun..." and then kissed his forehead.  
  
He blushed a little and said,   
  
"Okay, It isn't that difficult really."  
  
And as they sat there he eventually taught her to play a whole song, it defiantly needed practice but it was good for her first time. So this time she played and he sang. Something about his voice reminded her of one she had heard before but she wasn't sure about where she had heard it. 


	5. Does anyone really know?

Gosh guys! Sorry I took SOOOO horribly long to update!!!!!!!!! I really am!!! I've had soo much to do lately I havent been able to do hardly anything else! Well if you wanna go and yell at me... Go for it! My AIM is cousin5of9 -- Thank you for you patients! And please.. Now that Ive read the first FOUR chapters.. I know they are SUPER BAD. I will do better from now on... lol promise!!!

Harry Potter and friends are JK Rowlings. (But I do claim Liv Fox as MINE! muahaha) And I am making no money out of this, so chill man!

(Proff. Snapes Chambers.)

...After everything had happened... Severus Snape was feeling something he had never felt before. He had no idea what was happening. Was there something wrong with him!? What was this feeling.

"Maybe I'm just sick.Yes, I'm sick is all..." He said, getting more tired by the second

Lying in bed, he soon started his usual tossing-and-turning. It was always hard for him to get to sleep. HE was always thinking of all the things he had ever done wrong... These things had haunted him. And he did _hate_ it so much.

He remembered, as a child, his father screaming at him about eating breakfast that morning. His father forced him to choke and throw everything he had eaten up. Then of course, yelled more. And the curses he had attempted to dodged were unheard of...

-----

(5 minutes later.. Proff. Fox's Chambers.)

...She had never liked the sound of the snow on the windows when she was alone in her room... It made her realize she was even more alone in this place. She did, hate this with all her heart.

"Why couldn't I go teach closer to home... Why did I have to go teach in another country!? I should have listened to my mom."

She remembered her parents both telling her, 'WHY CAN"T YOU STAY IN AMERICA!?' but as always she listened to her aunt who was always telling her to travel and go on adventures... 'For they bring excitment into your life...' as she would always say...

"Speaking of home... I think I'll go get some tea what do you think? Yea? okay lets go..." She wispered softly to her kitten, 'sparecat'.

Carrying the small ball of fluff out into the hallway and down the huge stes up stairs that seemed to tangle and become knots of winded road she made her way down to the kitchen...

Finally reaching her desitination... She sat down and waited for some small house elf to run and get her some of the warm beverage...

----

Sitting alone in the library was better than sitting in your chambers with nothing to do. No one to talk to... Reading was deffinatly the better choice.

Finding the most comfortable seat, which few people knew about, Severus curled up with a cup of steamy summoned coffee in the giant chair. Relizing how fooling he might look if anyone saw him, in his dark green slippers, he quickly tucked his feet under a blanket and hoped no one would see him at all. Of course, as soon as he thought this. He heard footsteps and prayed that it was someone like Minerva or Dumbledore... They had been almost parents to him, without even knowing it... He always felt safe with them, he trusted them with everything he had... He knew deep down they didn't care about himin anyway. The only reason he forced him self to believe lies such as these.. Was only because when he was always getting oushed around... He NEEDED someone to care about him.. He wanted to know what it might feel like all along... Whatching other kids get on the train, saying goodbye to their parents... He wanted to know what it was like to miss someone. Maybe he even wanted to know what it was to have someone miss _him_...

"..oh. Hi Severus..." Liv said, a little startled by him.

"um... Good evening Ms. Fox..." he responded, a little embarrased maybe...

"...Call me Liv, pleasssse?" she pleaded with him.

"..Right... Liv... eh emm..." Severus blushed a tad bit at hearing this, and while quickly trying to change the subject he cleared his throught and in doing this spilled steaming hot coffee all over him self. Letting out the smallest squeak, he froze.

"..Sev, are you okay?... Severus?" She asked timidly.

He just looked at her. Not responding. Trying to force himself into believing maybe it didn't hurt one bit...

Now becoming a little concerned she said to him, "..Sev? Hey.. Are you okay? Did I say something?"

She didnt see the coffee spill, for she was making sure her cat wasn't wondering as she turned her head for a split second...

"...uh...h..h..huh...mm..." wimpered Severus, breathing quite heavily now.

Liv looked down and saw a large spot on his blanket, in fact, it was so hot, it made his blanket steam and hiss...

She quickly got some napkins and wiped up the liqui which she soon found burned her hand through the papers.

"No no. It's fine.. I'm fine... I..I swear.. don't touch me... You'll only hurt yourself. Please please, do stop... You should have to do this..." he tried to explain to her but she would have none of it.

"Severus... I know what I'm doing... Why was your coffee so hot anyway!?" she exclaimed.

"..I don't know.. I didn't know!" He tried to explain...

She finally held his hand and looked at him hoping for some sign of relief. None came. And... As she tried to look at his stomache, he would NOT allow it. He was already quite embarassed as it was. He really didn't see the point of causing him even more pain by letting her see himself. He was afraid she would tell him he was disgusting like everyone else had...

"..Severus. Let's go over to my room so I can take a better look it it. And I WILL. Take a better look at it whether you fght me about it or not..." she told him more than asked at all.

He sighed and noded his head in what _could _have been an agreement.

---

Back in her room, he sat on her couch and hoped she wouldnt say anything about his appearance.

Lifting his shirt only up to the 4 rib bone up, she stopped. He was so very thin. She couldn't believe how malnourished he was... Looking closley at his ribs, she noticed something else. How horribly mangled his bones were. She always thought he was nervous, and that was the reason he breathed so heavily. She was wrong. He couldn't breath. Or he couldn't breath normally at any rate. His ribs had been pushed in, tangled, cracked, and she didn't know why. But she didn't bring this up just yet. Quickly she got an ice pack and placed it on his burn.

He gasped for breath, he wasn't sure if it was from her hands touching his waste or the cold ice she had placed so gently on him...

As she looked up at him kindly she asked, "Does that feel any better?" and he responded with a nod...

He was biting his bottom lip so hard she was afraid it was going to start bleeding any second. She relized he probably didn't notice he was acctually doing this either...

She gently kissed his forhead and she swore she could have heard another sigh of relief escape his lips... She noticed the slow blush rising on his cheeks.

At that moment he relized what was happening... He was slowly, but surley falling in love with her...

Slowly running her fingers up and down his rib cage felt so good to him. It was the first time he didn't hurt. He felt like he could breath again. He couldn't help but look at her. But everytime her eyes met with his be swiftly broke eyecontact with her and looked at the floor with something that almost looked like 'puppy dog eyes'...

She smiled slightly at this. She knew exactly what was happening. She felt almost bad for putting him through all of this. She didn't mean to cause him any stress. She just wanted to help him. She, without his permission, was healing his ribs, hoping fir a good outcome.

She was born with the power to heal, but never did anything about it. She didn't look into it too much. She woul hate being a nurse. She wanted excitment. Not hospitals.

"uh, what are you doing!?" he said as soon as he noticed what she was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing Severus. That doesn't _look_ too comfortable to me. It can't be. Do you mind me mending it?" she said smartly.

"...no", that was his answer and this was a shock to her.

She had always been prepaired to put up a fight with him. She didn't relize he wouldn't mind this. Sadly, she also realized, he was scared to death of what was happening... and she DID feel awful about it...

Not knowing what to do, she tried her best to comfort him. She sat down next to him on the couch and held his hand. She finally thought about what she was doing. She wondered if this frightened him even more so... She spoke to him in a calm soothing voice which in turn, put him to sleep.

When he noticed he was falling asleep he tried to stop himself, but had no such luck.

After about 10 minutes of this. He gradually fell asleep in her arms...

Okay guys, what doy ou think about this chapter? good? bad? getting better? what? Speak up! I need sugg's! it's the only way I'm going to get any better! :-) Like I said my AIM is Cousin5of9

Ciao Ragazzi!

(Hopfully the next chapter will be up soon!!!)


End file.
